Olivia's Having PMS!
by Metalchick36
Summary: Title says it all. One Shot story. Please R & R!


Disclaimer: The Law & Order SVU characters are owned by Dick Wolf and NBC.

**Olivia's having PMS!**

_The alarm clock goes off and Olivia slams it off. She wakes up with back pain. After going to the bathroom, she discovers that it is that time of the month again_.

"Grr! Great! It just had to be today!" she grumbled.

_She puts a tampon in and gets ready for work. Then she looks at the time and notices that she has to leave now or she'll be late_.

"Damn it! What else could go wrong?" She said frustrated with the time flying by.

_She scarfs down a bagel, checks her purse to make sure she had extra tampons, then heads out the door_.

_She rushes through the streets of New York zooming past the bustling crowds. A stranger bumps into her by accident._

"Watch where you're going!" She screamed at the stranger.

"Sorry lady!" the stranger said as he backed away from her.

_Finally, she made it to the precinct. As she was making her way to her desk, Munch tried to greet her._

"Morning Liv!" he said, but she just ignored him.

_He just stood there puzzled, but he just figured that she didn't hear him, so he just went to work_.

_Everyone had paperwork that was to be done by the end of the day. Olivia hated it, and what's worse is having PMS!_

_Olivia rubbed her back before sitting down, Fin went over to say hello._

"Hey Liv! How you doin' today?" He asked.

"Fine." She stated.

_Fin knew that she was lying. She didn't look so good today_.

_Olivia got started on her paperwork getting even more frustrated. She continued to rub her back. _

"Note to self, get some Midol for next time." She thought to herself.

_Just as she was almost done with her paperwork, Elliot approaches her desk with some of his_.

"Hey Olivia, I have a lot of paperwork here and I was wondering if you could do some for me? He asked.

_She slams her pen down and looks up at him very angrily. She gets up very slowly and yells in his face_.

"Goddammit Elliot! I HAVE ENOUGH PAPERWORK ALREADY! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO TO ME! YOU WANT ME TO JUST DO ALL OF IT FOR YOU? IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT? HUH?

_Elliot is usually the one that blows up around here, but Olivia really topped him this time. He just stood there shaking in his boots._

"I'm sorry." He said in a frightened voice.

"YEAH! YOU BETTER BE! I HAVE ENOUGH CRAP TO DEAL WITH AS IS, SO I DON'T NEED ANY OF YOURS!" she yelled as Elliot slowly backed up and ran back to his desk.

_Fin and Munch were both awed with how Olivia bit Elliot's head off_.

"Damn! She really did a number to him there!" Munch said in a low voice to Fin afraid that she would overhear.

"Mmm Hmm! I think I know what's wrong with her. Come on, let's go." Fin said.

"Where are we going?" Munch asked him.

"To get her a little something that will make her feel all better!" Fin explained.

"Wait! Do you mean that she's?" Munch started to ask, but was cut off.

"Don't even start!" Fin said to Munch.

_Half an hour later, Olivia was almost done with her paperwork. Elliot was finishing his up very quietly. "What was wrong with her?" he wondered._

_Just as she was almost done, her pen started running out of ink._

"Argh! Dammit!" she shouted as she scribbled furiously, and then threw the pen across the room.

_Cragen heard the commotion, and peeked out of his door, but he quickly went back inside. If there was anything he knew better, it was to leave Olivia alone when she's frustrated. Elliot had learned the hard way._

"OHH!" She groaned in pain, as it was feeling even greater.

_Just then, she saw the biggest triple chocolate cake placed in front of her. 'Oh! This was just what I needed!" she thought as her eyes lit up. She looked up to see who it was that gave it to her, and it was Fin!_

"Hey! I thought you'd like this!" he said as he smiled at her.

"Oh! I Love you Fin!" she exclaimed as she got up and hugged him really hard and kissed him on the lips.

"You're welcome!" he said as he hugged her back.

_She sat back down and indulged in the chocolate cake. At last she felt like she was in heaven. But then Elliot came by and saw the cake._

"Ooo! Can I have a bite?" he asked.

_But when he saw her eyes burning and that she would probably kill him, he quickly got scared and backed away again. Munch smacked him upside the head_.

"You idiot!" Munch stated.

"Hey! I didn't know she was in such a bad mood!" Elliot said.

"Elliot, if there's one thing you really need to learn, that is to never come between a woman and her chocolate!" Munch explained.

_Olivia continued to enjoy her chocolate cake as Fin massaged her back and Munch finished off the last of her paperwork._

"Ahh! That feels so good! A little lower please, yeah that's better!" Olivia said to Fin. "Hey, thanks for all this, you guys are the best!"

"Hey! No problem Olivia! Anytime you need some chocolate and a back massage." Munch offered.

"Thanks! I love you guys!" Olivia said.

"We Love you too Olivia!" Fin and Munch said at the same time.

The End.


End file.
